


Byun freaking Baekhyun

by Erosha



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun-centric, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosha/pseuds/Erosha
Summary: You are a die hard exo fan who gets to work under the same company as exo as a assistant. But things go a little different than what you expect and somehow you find yourself being pinned on a window glass and kissed by none other than Byun freaking Baekhyun
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Byun freaking Baekhyun

I have known baekhyun for a very long time. Half of this time as a fan and the other half a little more personally while working under his company. I entered his company as an assistant obviously not as his but for a new trainee but it was no secret that I was an exo-l. I loved exo and my bias was Baekhyun. At every chance I got, I glimpsed towards there waiting room and sometimes when I was lucky enough I got to see them. I loved them but it was not the love like someone I wanna marry, of course I had fantasies but let's get real, those were fantasies. I wanted a normal boyfriend, belive me I didn't wanna get in a mess of dating an idol. And the company contract I signed to work for strictly is against such ideas. 

Overall, I spend my days happily, I believed I could never be happier. I worked hard at my job managing those trainees but they were so hard to manage. The new generation trainees were such brat. They always argued and did the opposite of what they were supposed to just because they were unbelievably handsome and talented. My work did gave me loads of stress but all my stress disappeared when I attended exo's concert. That was one perk of working under exo's company. I got discounts while buying tickets. So all in all I was happy.

Until the day, I got a message from my boss that read “Come to my office tomorrow.” I thought I was being fired. But I didn't know the reason, was it because I kicked one of my trainee because they were being disrespectful towards their senior or is it because I scolded at least fifty of my trainee's fans because they were being stupid. I was doomed or so I thought. 

I couldn't sleep that whole night. Next day as I walked towards my boss's office my hands were shaking and I also had a fever. I knocked on the door and got in when he said “get in”. I didn't dare to say anything just waited for the news and soon the news hits me like a bucket of cold water. “You are not working as an assistant anymore, you will be a fan manager from now on, to be precise you will be one of exo's fan manager.” 

My mind went blank in an instant. Sorry, what? I didn't speak, I couldn't speak. Because I don't think there were any word appropriate enough to express what I felt. It took weeks for me to grasp the sudden change. I later learned that some of the higher ups liked how I could control the fans and be strict with my trainee so they promoted me. But that was only fifty fans and my trainee was a kid. EXO has more than a million fan and they are unmanageable. There are more than ten fan manager managing only exo-ls. I am an exo fan so I personally know how crazy exo-ls can be. And exo being exo doesn't help. 

Being exo's fan manager might sound a dream job but it was not. I got zero contact with exo member. I was better off being an assistant, back then at least I got to see exo members once a week but now I hardly get to even hear their songs. But the good thing was I found myself a boyfriend but I am not sure he likes me, I just feel like he wanna have sex with me. He was one of Baekhyun's manager's assistant. He was not gorgeous like the male gods I am working for but he was decent enough as a human. And with the stress I was in, I was really frustrated both mentally and sexually, so I might have wanted to well have sex with him to feel better. 

It had been a little more than 2 months since I started working as a fan manger and I saw exo member for the first time after that. I came to a concert with some of my colleagues to manage the fans, it was a small concert as small as possible which wasn't really small because it's exo we are talking about. But anyway the good part is I got to see exo's concert. I was happy and was walking to my room which I was sharing with my colleagues. When I received a message from my boyfriend that read “I booked a room for us. Room no 505 waiting for you.” The room number strangely reminded me of Exo maknae ( youngest member) Oh Sehun and I laughed at my thought. 

I unlocked the room with the key I got from the hotel receptionist and walked in. It wasn't lit, the only light came from the window that displayed the view of a very lively city at night. I was wearing a pink sweater and jeans. I luckily got to wash my hair that day but I only got to shaved my hand and legs. Not sexy at all. If I new I would have prepared better. But he have to do with me I guessed .

I walked over to the window and was looking outside when I heard the door open and close. I didn't move an inch from my position just looked a little sideways but my eyes couldn't make out anything in that dark. I really didn't wanna turn so I just kept looking out the window. I wanted it to be natural but as I heard his footstep getting closer I tensed up. I didn't took him as a sensual person I thought it will be quick with him. He will just jump on me and have sex with little to no foreplays. He is not my type I don't know why I am dating him. I might break up tomorrow.

But the footsteps that was getting closer to me was slow and steady. Setting an anticipation in the atmosphere. For some moments the air in room was so hot and silent it was crackling with anticipation of what will happen. He reached me, just behind me and just from the scent I knew it was not my boyfriend. Because he didnot smelled that yummy. Still I couldn't dare to turn, I realised I was hugging myself with both of my hands in attempt to stop the shiver going down my spine. It wasn't cold it was hot but I was shivering because of the proximity between the stranger and me that set goosebumps all around my body. I was about to turn and confront the stranger when.. 

His hard chest touched my back, for a second we stayed like that until he lowered his head on my neck and planted a kiss just between my shoulder and neck. The kiss was smooth until he started sucking it. My head tilted automatically giving him the access he desired. His hand wrapped around my hand tightening myself in his arms and once I was secured he bit the spot he was sucking earning a soft moan from me that was barely audible. He softly called out my name in my ears and with a snap my mind started working. What the hell? Who the hell? What's wrong with me? 

I abruptly turn to face him and as soon as I did, I found myself pushed on the cold glass of the window with hands pinned on top of my head with strength by the hands of none other than Byun freaking Baekhyun. Shock I wasn't shocked I was shook from the very core of my existence. But before I could do anything or analyse my situation his lips meets mine into a soft kiss.

He kissed me softly at first sucking on my lower lips making me fall in his trance. He had the whole power, he was freaking control me like a toy and I couldn't do anything against that strong trance. I found my eyes closing relishing myself in those lips. Suddenly he bit in my lips driving all that lazy trance away. In seconds my lips were burning as he invaded my mouth with his tongue and all I could do was keep the pace up with him, which I was not supposed to do. But like hell I couldn't have helped myself. He tasted like honey sweet yet overwhelming. 

In an abrubt motion I found myself thrown in the bed not roughly enough to hurt but in a quite thrilling motion that messed with my adrenaline making me high on him. I was panting as I looked at him. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were predatory looking at me like he wanna ravish every part of me. As a fan I saw different versions of Baekhyun sweet, cute, strict, sad, happy, flirty, sexy, hot but this lustfull version of him, never. This version made something brust in my stomach and made my heart do summersaults.

Till then I had given up all rational thinking. Do hell with logic, all I wanted was him one me. But suddenly the city light caught my attention and in a squeaky and raspy voice I said “Curtains.” I will be damned if anyone found out about this. But it's okay if no one knows. As soon the curtains were drawn, he was on me again, kissing me hard. It was rushed and hot one moment I was lying on the bed kissing him the next moment I was on his lap kissing him with my sweater, jeans and bra lying on the floor as his cock poked the side of my thigh.

He lowered me in the bed, his lips never pasting from mine until I was secured in the bed. His lips trailed down my chin, neck and then collar bone leaving trails of soft kisses as it went down. He slowly took my breasts in his hand and messaged it which made me moan softly. The soft moan turned into a loud scream of his name “Baekhyun” when he abruptly took one my nipples in his mouth sucking it gently. As his lips kissed and sucked my nipples one of his hand went down to my vagina and started rubbing it over my panties. The pleasure was too much to keep silent I called out his name in a soft moan, “Baekhyun”.

I was too lost in the sensation that I barely noticed his head slipping between my thighs but as soon I noticed my hands automatically went in his hair and I tuged at it. His face was tensed as I did that but he came up to my ears and asked “Don't you want me?” That voice that I heard million times in lyrics, the voice that hummed in my ears when I was sleep awake every moment asked me that if I wanted him. I did fucking wanted him. He didn't wait for an answer but kissed me softly and went down towards my vagina. He threw my panties on the hip of my clothes in the floor and started kissing my folds. He started with soft kisses and licked on my folds. I haven't had sex in a year and the sweet torture made me reach the zenith of my pleasure and I came down crashing with an organism on his tongue. 

For a moment I laid there because I was still I high on ecstacy. I had sex before but I never did had an organism while foreplay and no one really ever kissed me there or pleased me like that. Baekhyun raised his head and came up to my lips kissing me softly and said while tugging some hair behind my ear “You are so pretty and delicious.”

I thought he said it in a fake, no I thought he will but those were sounded true and his eyes were the proof. He climbed down the bed and my eyebrows crunched up in confusion. I climbed down the bed and stood up shakily as my knees wobbled. But I caught one of his hand and tuged on him. He looked at me with a kind smile and said “You're exhausted take rest.” I shook my head in defiance like how he does when he is sleepy. (the moment on vlive when a fan commented to wash the dish.)

He chuckled at my expression and sat on the bed. “You know, you don't have to do it.” and even though he said it sincerely but his suffering could be seen through his hard cock. I put up one finger on his lips and said “Shhhh..” I was a people pleaser, I really like to please people especially my sex partner. So I learned some tricks from Internet and I was pretty good at it.

I tied my hair in messy bun and leaned towards Baekhyun all my exhaustion forgotten, how can I let him just go, I loved him for so long and yearned for him. I would have been okay without ever touching him but now that I got the opportunity I don't wanna let him go that easily. As I leaned in him I saw a wary expression cross his face. I kissed his lips not deeply but slightly and then kissed the bottom of his lips. I continued kissing his chin and his long neck. I sucked extra hard on the slight bulge of his Adam apple (Baekhyun doesn't have Adam apple like a normal man) I kept in mind that I couldn't leave any marks on him. 

My hands were unbuttoning his shirt and soon I was on his lap with his shirt with my clothes. I pushed him so he was in the laying on the bed. I placed my vagina on top of his cock and lowered my hips. As soon as my vagina meet his cock that was still under his pants I rubbed myself against him earning a hiss from Baekhyun. He groan as I kept moving my hips up and down his cock in a slow motion. I slid down him and unzipped him and took both of his underwear and jeans off him. I took his cock in his hand and gave the tip of a small lick. 

He cursed my name out and sat upright on the bed. He was going to stop me but I wasn't going to listen to him. Before he could do anything I took his cock in my mouth making him groan my name out. I love hearing my name from his lips. I moved my mouth up and down his cock slowly at first but I could feel how he was twitching and if I didn't increase my pace then I might ruin his orgasm. So I increased my pace and soon enough my mouth was filled with his orgasm. I swiftly swallowed it. 

I raised myself from my crouched position and felt waves of exhaustion hit me. I looked at Baekhyun who also seemed as exhausted as I felt. I don't know how was he still not sleep after the concert. He climbed on the bed a little more making space for me and beckoned me to take that space in a half sleepy motion. I obeyed him and dropped myself on that space. He covered us with the blanket and before I know anything else I was lost in dream land. 

The next morning, when I woke up at 6am I found myself alone. I was too confused about what happened last night. Was it really Baekhyun? Did it happened or was it a dream? As I woke up naked something did happen but was it real? All this thought bothered me as I took shower back in the room that I was supposed to share with my colleagues. They were all asleep when I came in. I only had an hour before they wake up and we have to work.

After the shower it was all normal last night thoughts didn't leave me as I was preparing for the day. When suddenly my boyfriend came running in our room and said “ We can't find Byun Baekhyun.” The whole room was in chaos as my mind raced and a thought occurred to me. Surely he was not still there!!

Do you want me to write and post the next chapter if I get even one comment saying they do then I will post the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you would like me to post more chapters.


End file.
